That's not sugar, its crack
by knightskye
Summary: Compilation of one-shots with some pairings that are not quite normal. Some will be more normal than others, but prepare for the crack. T for possible inappropriate themes.
1. Hotta and Himuro

I know it's been a long time since I've written or posted anything, so let's just get right into this. My slight dislike for Ryo Hayakaw's character design may show through in some of these, and for that I apologize to those of you who like her design. It's just personal opinion.

Some dialogue in some of these chapters may not be grammatically correct, seeing as people don't always speak in grammatically correct.

This series of one-shots may contain pairings some readers may not find appropriate, and if that is you, I advise you turn back, or just stick through it. Completely up to you.

I don't own Princess Nine, obviously.

**That's not sugar, its crack.**

**Hotta and Himuro**

The last person I expected to agree with me was the only person who ever did. Koharu Hotta, the tomboy from the boondocks, was the only one who seemed to have any sort of common sense.

* * *

"Koharu!" Ryo Hayakawa's shout rang out in the brisk morning air, startling birds from trees and squirrels from bushes. "Koharu! Wait up!" The short centerfielder slowed to a stop allowing her captain to catch up. "Jeeze, Koharu! Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Must you disturb half the neighborhood? We've had this conversation before Hayakawa." Izumi's voice was sharp, indicating to most that it would be dangerous to press her much further. At least, Koharu assumed this was common knowledge.

"Oh Izumi! Good morning! What are you talking about?" The innocence in the question bothered Koharu more than the question itself. Could Ryo really be this thick headed? The speed at which Izumi's eyes narrowed into mere daggers scared Koharu, although the ever ignorant Ryo did not seem phased in the least.

"Mornin' Izumi. Sorry about the noise." Koharu let her eyes glace quickly at Ryo and back to Izumi. Izumi would understand the meaning of the gesture. It wasn't Koharu's fault.

"Good morning. I'll see you both at practice." With that, she was gone, walking fast toward the girl's high school. Once Izumi was out of hearing range Koharu let out a silent breath, only to be followed by a loud groan from Ryo.

"Why does she always have to be so grumpy? I just don't understand her!" An exasperated Ryo threw her arms in the air, glaring in the Himuro's direction. Koharu rolled her eyes whilst Ryo's attention was elsewhere before continuing her trek to school. Ryo quickly followed behind.

"I'm not too loud! Hiroki would have told me by now if I was." Ryo continued on, ranting to her companion. "_You_ don't think I'm too loud, do you Koharu?" Koharu was suddenly fixed with a stare from Ryo, and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The truth was always the best way to quickly solve a problem, a lesson Yuzo had taught her when she was young.

"Well, Izumi does have a point. There's no real need ta' be that loud in the morning, or really anywhere but the field. Don't take it personally or anything." The click of Ryo's shoes against the sidewalk came to a halt, and Koharu had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Ryo. Let's just get to class. We're gonna be late." Without another word, Ryo continued walking beside Koharu.

* * *

Other then Nene, Izumi was always the first to arrive to the shack the girls called their locker room. She enjoyed taking the alone time to prepare her mind for the practice ahead. Today was different though. As Izumi stepped into the shed the pleasant sounds and smells of Nene humming while she backed their post-practice snack flooded her senses. A content smile found its way to her normally stoic features as she leaned down to slip off her school shoes. That's when she noticed them. The extra pair of shoes already placed beside the door that belonged to neither herself nor Nene. Puzzled, Izumi finished her task and walked cautiously towards the lockers. Fixing her gaze into one of an intimidating glare, she opened the door and took to measured steps inside. Sitting on the bench between the lockers was Koharu Hotta, staring intently at her.  
"Well this is a surprise," Izumi stated dryly, letting her gaze slip back into one of calculated disinterest, bringing her fingernails up to eye level to inspect nonchalantly.

"You do realize she bothers all of us, right?" The response prompted a semi-startled glance from Izumi. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Koharu continued on. "She's an important part of the team, and despite how she can be sometimes, we all have to get past it to work as a team." Izumi's lips settled into a thin line.

"I know all of this, Hotta." Koharu stood abruptly, pushing the bench back with her step forward.

"I don't think you do," Koharu's voice drawled, but before she could continue Izumi's sharp voice cut her off.

"Why is it you're the only one who ever agrees with me, Hotta? Does not one other person possess a thread of common sense on this goddamned team?" Her voice was like ice, cold and detached for those she spoke about. As close as Izumi had grown to the team in the past season, impressions and thoughts die hard.

"I agree because you make sense ta' me. That's all. We have this sorta understandin' of each other." Koharu's hands balled into fists, but Izumi took notice of the gulp she took after she spoke. Koharu was nervous.

"What kind of understand do we have, Hotta? We're both power hitters? We both have some semblance of common sense compared to the rest of the team? What is it that you're thinking?" Izumi took two steps closer to Koharu.

"I respect you, okay!? You stand up for everything you think, and you don't care if no one agrees with you or not! I really admire you fer' that." Koharu's passion for what she was saying died as she continued to speak; quickly letting her eyes fall to the floor. What she said was embarrassing, not something to be admitted to someone like Izumi Himuro. Koharu peeked a glance at the confident third baseman, the sight making her fists ball at her sides again.

She was smirking.

Izumi Himuro was smirking at Koharu Hotta after an embarrassing confession.

And Koharu Hotta would have none of it.

Koharu bridged the gap left between herself and Izumi, feeling like a caged tiger ready to pounce. Koharu's fist came up quickly, ready to strike, when Izumi's own hand latched overtop of it. Koharu was pulled into Izumi, lips pressing together so chastely Koharu had half a mind to believe it hadn't happened. When Izumi quickly backed away the two steps into the doorway, her smirk was still present, but it wasn't normal. It wasn't the 'I'm Izumi Himuro and I'm better than you' smirk. It was different in a way Koharu couldn't place.

"I respect you too." It was a soft, barely audible admission, but Koharu was sure she heard right. A smile slowly spread across her face, catching Izumi's eyes with her own.

"Izumi I –"

"Izumi! Oh Koharu you're here too! Well I just wanted to let you both know that today we're going to be having Crème a la Nene today after practice, so I hope you work up an appetite!" Nene cheerfully interrupted, standing past Izumi. Koharu just nodded and turned to finish preparing for practice; Everything else could late until later.

* * *

MG, You know this entire set of crack fics is basically for you, but this one is especially for you. Happy early birthday.


	2. Tokashiki and Yoshimoto

Continuing the countdown to MG's birthday, here's the next chapter. This one is extremely crack-a-lackin. I mean, I've never heard of anyone even mention this pairing, let alone actually ship it. Oh well, I'll give it a try.

I don't own Princess Nine.

**That's not sugar, its crack.**

**Tokashiki and Yoshimoto**

She only ever focused on her future acting career, and never seemed to really care what happened to the team. This annoyed me to no end, but when Yoko Tokashiki actually put in the effort to learn how to play, she impressed me.

* * *

"I'm sooooo glad practice is finally over! I'm all sweaty and smelly now. Completely unattractive," Yoko Tokashiki stretched her arms up above her head, strolling casually into the girls' baseball shed. Many of her teammates rolled their eyes at the least active member of their team, ignoring the comment.

"Why don't you shut up and leave if you can't handle a little work dye-head. Some of us are here to actually play." Seira Morimura was right on Yoko's heels, fist at the ready to start a fight.

"Calm down Seira. We're all tired out, and it was a really long practice. Just lay off for tonight." Everyone stunned, turned to look at Hikaru. The normally focused, baseball loving first baseman usually was right alongside Seira, ready to give anyone who wasn't a piece of her mind. Hikaru waved a hand in the air, dismissing everyone from her comment. "Let's just get cleaned up and go. We all need to rest up for the next practice anyways."

"Yeah guys! I have a physics test tomorrow too. I'm sure you all have to study too right? So let's hurry up," Kanako quickly added after Hikaru. Some of the girls giggled at her studious attitude, but were quickly halted by Izumi's glare. The girls slowly filed into the locker room, but Yoko pulled Hikaru aside.

"Thank you for sticking up for me back there! Seira was ready to kill me!" Yoko beamed a big smile at Hikaru with a slight bow, causing Hikaru to smirk.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet Yoko," while her voice wasn't as intimidating as Izumi's, Hikaru's point came across, "You need to think of something you want to work on and tell me. Let me know what days you have extra time to work, and you and I will train. We're going to make sure you get good enough to be a functioning member of this team! We wanna make it to Koshien, right?" Yoko had no choice but to say yes.

* * *

Yoko stared at the brightly colored ceiling in her room, contemplation the offer Hikaru had posed her. "It really wasn't an offer," she mumbled to herself, "It was more of a command."

"_Let me know…and you and I will train." _Yoko groaned as Hikaru's voice replayed in her head. "What am I gonna do…Hikaru and Seira and the whole TEAM'll kill me if I don't follow through on this." Yoko brought her hand down to her chin, stroking her imaginary goatee.

"THAT'S IT!"

* * *

"Hikaru! Hey Hikaru! I know what I want to learn!" Hikaru turned quickly on her heel to see Yoko running like a madwoman towards her. She rolled her eyes at the girls' antics, but stopped when she noticed Yoko was having problems slowing down.  
"Yoko…Maybe you should slow-"before Hikaru could finish, Yoko slammed into her, knocking the two of them to the ground. A blush flew to Yoko's cheeks when she realized the awkward position they were in, letting apologies fly.

"Oh my gosh! Hikaru I'm soooo sorry! Ican'tbelievethishappend I wasjusttryingto catchupwith you and thenirealized icouldn'tstopso ithoughitwould bebettertouseyou asastoppingpointand THEN THIS HAPPENED!" Hikaru had hard time following the exclamation, squirming underneath Yoko, waiting for the girl to get up. "Ah! One second!" Hikaru rolled her eyes.

Yoko stood as quickly as she could, grabbing onto Hikaru's wrist to pull her up as well.

"What is this all about?" Hikaru asked slowly, glancing quickly down at her wrist, which Yoko still had possession of.

"Oh!" Yoko exclaimed, quickly dropping Hikaru's hand, "I know what I want you to teach me!" She beamed at Hikaru again as she had the night of the proposition. Hikaru had to resist from laughing, nodding her head for Yoko to continue. "Teach me how to switch hit!"

* * *

"She wants to WHAT!?" Seira chocked out around her drink, slamming her fists down on the table.

"You heard me. She wants to learn to switch hit. It's…interesting." Hikaru slumped forward in her seat, letting her head rest against the tabletop.

"Well….good luck with that."

* * *

Yoko's heartbeat rang hard and heavy in her ears while she sat waiting for Hikaru. Irritated, she blew a puff of air up at her bangs.

"Where is she at? I told her the right day, right?" She questioned out loud, glancing at the clock in the baseball shed. Just then, Hikaru burst in the door, intense gaze on her face.

"Are you ready for Hikaru's Special Training Camp From Hell!?"

* * *

"Hikaruuuu…..This hurts!" Yoko whined out to her impromptu coach, setting the bat on the ground and slouching over.

"Did I say you were done? You have to train your body to the position of the opposite swing. It shouldn't hurt bad enough to be complaining this badly!" Hikaru growled her response, stomping over to Yoko, "You're being ridiculous and whiny."

Yoko let a little smile grace her features as Hikaru stomped her way over. "Perfect," She whispered under her breath.

"Stand up straight goddamn it! You're going to get this or you're going home!" Hikaru barked, causing Yoko to straighten out quickly. "This is the only time I'll give you this much hands on help, so pay attention." Hikaru stood behind Yoko for a moment before reaching her arms around the other girls form to rest atop Yoko's hands. "Slide your hands closer together, and hold the bat up like this. That's your first problem." Hikaru shook her head slightly at Yoko's ridiculous batting posture, but continued on. "I'm gonna walk you through the swing, are you ready?" Hikaru was all passion, intense in the moment of practicing baseball, and it gave Yoko a chill. Unable to respond verbally, Yoko gulped and nodded her head. "Okay then. Here we go."

Yoko could feel every muscle in Hikaru's body tighten as she brought Yoko back with her. The powerful sweep of her arms swinging back, her legs tensing, preparing for the explosion of power it takes to propel a baseball out of the stands. Before Yoko could even blink, she felt the two of them swing the bat around as if connecting to some invisible string, pulling them in the right direction, legs pushing them all the way through the swing. And that was it. The bat remained suspended tautly in the air as the two girls stayed in place, neither knowing when to move.

Hikaru broke the silence.

"That's all there is to it. Really! So yeah, let's go get changed and go home. It'll take more practice on your part, but I've taught you the basics of it." Hikaru quickly broke away from Yoko, taking several steps back, before turning and walking towards the baseball shed.

Yoko stood for a few moments by herself, recalling the powerful feeling Hikaru had just shown her, before shaking her head and quickly jogging after said girl.

* * *

The two of them changed in silence, both feeling slightly exhausted from training. Yoko could feel her eyes drifting to Hikaru, wondering how a girl so small and energetic could possess that much power underneath it all.

* * *

They walked together as far as they could, slowing as they approached the split off. Hikaru nodded at Yoko, beginning to turn her separate way when Yoko called out to her.

"Hikaru?" The blonde questioned, halting the girl in question.

"What's up Yoko?"

Yoko stared at her hands for a moment, setting her face in determination. She brought her face back up to Hikaru's confused stare, smiling slightly. Yoko pushed forward quickly leaving a kiss on Hikaru's cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

And the countdown continues. This was really difficult to write, but here it is, I suppose. It probably could have been better, I feel like they're both a little OOC, but hey, I tried. Not my best, but hey.


	3. Natsume and Takasugi

Continuing onwards. A little something extra at the end of this one for you all. Enjoy.

I don't own Princess Nine.

**That's not sugar, its crack.**

**Natsume and Takasugi**

Hikaru was right, I needed a new focus for my drawing. Maybe it wasn't a Princess that I needed. Maybe it was a Prince.

* * *

"Hiroki?"  
"What's up Tofu?" Ryo scowled at the use of her nickname causing Hiroki to roll his eyes.

"Don't call me that Hiroki! I do have a name ya know!" Ryo crossed her arms over her chest, pouting up at the star player.

"Yeah yeah. Now what were you trying to tell me?" He brought his fingers up to rub the bridge of his nose. His constant headaches probably came from these conversations.

"Oh, yeah. Seishiro said he wanted to talk to you right after pract-….oh…whoops. You better go find him. He said he'd be in the art room," The frown on Hiroki's face was deep set, his fists clenching, as he turned to hop on his bike.

"I gotta go. See ya Tofu!" With that, he was gone.

"Well that was weird. Since when are they even friends? Jeeze…"

* * *

Seishiro went from staring at his art easel, to the empty chair in the center of his art room. Then he paced. For the past hour he'd gone through the same motions of looking from one to the other and pacing. He couldn't understand what was taking Takasugi so long. The door opened with a smack against the side wall, a fatigued Hiroki standing in the doorway. Seishiro stopped mid-stride of his pace, looking up at the boy, a smile spreading across his features.

"You made it," Seishiro said, removing his glasses to wipe them on his shirt.

"Of course. I'm sorry I forgot, Ryo distracted me," Hiroki muttered, quickly stripping off his school jacket and making his way towards the chair. Seishiro blushed as he took his seat behind his easel, the rest of Hiroki's clothes finding their way to the floor. The athlete picked up the prop bat and angled it the way he thought it should be.

"Bring your right shoulder more forward. You were in a more relaxed, slouching position before," Seishiro said, delicately picking up his charcoal. Hiroki did as told, and the two settled into the quiet sounds of charcoal scraping against the paper.

* * *

"I think I might be done," Seishiro said, leaning back to inspect the entirety of his work. Hiroki smiled from his seat.

"Really? Let me see it!" Hiroki enthused, sounding much like a child in a candy store. Seishiro's face flushed red.

"W-Well…I think it's a pretty good representation of the Prince of Koshien, and it gives me studio hours. Thank you, Takasugi," Seishiro stepped away from his easel as the nude athlete came closer, allowing the boy to view his work.

"You know you can just call me Hiroki now, brain. And wow! This is great! Who knew the class brain had such skill. The girls'll be jealous that you didn't want to draw any of them!"

"You know I didn't want to draw any of them," Hiroki's attention snapped quickly to the artist, the silence in the small room feeling palpable. Seishiro was sure Hiroki could hear him swallow nervously. Turning his back and stepping towards his clothes, Hiroki thought on what to say.

"I'm with Ryo. I'm the star batter, she's the ace pitcher. That's how it's supposed to be, Seishiro. You knew nothing could come of this project of yours." He spoke quietly, snapping the buttons on his trousers before reaching for his shirt.

Seishiro's fist clenched at his side, face turned toward the floor. With a deep but unstable breath, Seishiro ran at Hiroki, throwing his fist toward the half dressed athlete. Hiroki caught the fist with ease and watched as Seishiro's eyes glossed over with tears that wouldn't fall.

"It's not you she loves Hiroki! You know as well as I do. You see the way she looks at her. It's not you she loves Hiroki, it's K-"  
"Shut up!" It was abrupt and harsh, a fist thrown to the side in favor of a shirt collar; two faces close enough for breath to mix. Their eyes locked briefly, Hiroki tearing his eyes away first. "I know. I know that Seishiro. I've known for a while. But what are we supposed to do? What do you want me to do?" Hiroki looked once more to Seishiro's eyes, looking for his answer.

"Be with me. Stay with me. Be my Prince of Koshien, let us all be happy for once," Seishiro spoke barely above a whisper, inching his face closer to Hiroki's. Hiroki pushed forward, roughly forcing their lips together. Seishiro responded quickly, placing his hands on Hiroki's unclothed upper body. Hiroki pulled back, separating their lips with a pop.

"Let's be happy huh? The athlete and the nerd is a bit of a cliché…" Hiroki chuckled, gaining a pathetic shove from Seishiro.

"Clichés are clichés for a reason," Seishiro smiled, connecting his lips with Hiroki's once more.

* * *

Ryo sighed, lying in the dirt by the pitcher's mound. Hiroki never returned like he said he would, but she supposed that wasn't a tragedy. She had more important things to think about anyway, like the power hitter from Tosa. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, staring at the dark night sky.

"We're all a bunch of idiots. Jeeze…"  
"Whatcha thinkin' about Ryo? Penny for yer' thoughts?" The southern accent drawled, and Ryo jerked into a sitting position to stare at the girl.

"Koharu…Why are you out here?" She questioned, watching as the short center fielder moved to sit next to her.

"I can't just let you be out here all alone. What if somethin' happened? You're too important," Ryo smiled at this response, lying back down to stare at the sky again.

"I'm not in love with Takasugi anymore."  
"I know."  
"I'm in love with you."  
"I know that too."  
"Then let me lay with you, just for now, until he comes back."  
"Whatever you want, city girl."


	4. Azuma and Himuro

This chapter has been though. Two complex characters, but I'll give it my best shot. There is one thing about this chapter that isn't true in the timeframe of the anime. A Co-Captain. I put one in here just for this chapter, and in a way, I end up bashing my own favorite character. I'll call it personal growth. Enjoy.

I don't own Princess Nine.

**That's not sugar, its crack.**

**Azuma and Himuro**

Fifi said I shouldn't let her push me around. I shouldn't let her use me like she does. As strange as it is though, I liked being used.

Is that the reason why Fifi left me all alone?

* * *

When Izumi joined the ragtag team she didn't expect much; maybe one or two players with real skill, some with genetically given talent they didn't deserve. What she didn't expect was a mute left fielder who spoke to aliens. Yuki Azuma was definitely interesting, despite the fact that she blended so well into the background. She was almost inhuman, in Izumi's mind, doing amazing stunts and feats like flipping over herself to catch plummeting baseballs. It was as if she moved without thought, a robot performing a set task, and it never ceased to impress the curious strategist that was Izumi Himuro.

To say Izumi was enthralled by the eccentricities of the silent player was an understatement.

They were in the middle of practice, Ryo pitching to the girls while Hikaru barked commands. Today the focus, other than the obvious batting practice, was stealing bases. Izumi had watched disinterestedly as Koharu smashed her pitch into the outfield, getting groans from Hikaru and Seira standing on base.

"Silly fish girl, can't you tone it down for practice? Jeeze!" Hikaru joked when the center fielder arrived at her base.

"What would be the fun in that?" Koharu drawled with a grin.

"Are you two quite done? Some of us have advanced physics homework to take care of after this," Izumi's tone was clinical and she couldn't help but shoot a glare at Hayakawa. As captain she should be able to keep practice moving at a good pace, Izumi thought bitterly. When Hayakawa finally pitched to her there was obvious restraint. Izumi let out a feral growl and swung, the ball soaring past the high lights. She pointedly ignored the glare shot her way by Hikaru.

"How the hell are we supposed to practice stealing if you all hit the ball on the first pitch, Himuro!" Izumi laughed inwardly, if Hikaru kept this up she was going to turn into the Coach himself.

"That's not my problem now is it, _Co-Captain_," Izumi almost spit. The decision, as sensible as it was, should have been decided by the Coach, not the captain. Hikaru didn't respond, and Izumi took a few brave steps away from the base. Yuki was up to bat next, and no doubt she would follow instructions unlike herself.

As Yuki stepped up to bat Izumi couldn't help but notice the hand that lingered on her waist. Surely beneath that hand laid Fifi, the estranged girl's other-worldly friend. Izumi had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. To date, Yuki's fixation upon the doll had helped her play, and who was Izumi to judge. Izumi's eyes became transfixed on the girl, watching her every move. How graceful yet robot every move she made was. How nicely her eyes gleamed in the afternoon sun. The ball whizzed past Yuki's fake bunt, and Izumi snapped back to reality. She was supposed to have stolen the base by now.

"Shit…" She sighed as she began a half hearted jog towards second, easily being tagged out when Seira received the ball.

"What the fu-" Seira began before Izumi shot her a glare. Izumi didn't bother to listen as Hikaru began a mad rant, rather focusing on Yuki. The girl seemed puzzled, the most emotion Izumi had seen out of the girl….well, ever. Izumi smirked.

"Izumi go run some sprints in the outfield. Then maybe you'll be able to steal a goddamn base," Hikaru growled, gaining weak protest from Ryo. Izumi complied without another word, Yuki watching her retreating form the entire way.

* * *

Yuki was confused. Well, that was an understatement. Yuki was beyond confused, possibly even beyond perplexed. Since when does Izumi mess up at practice? Never. Sitting down with Fifi and having a nice, long, solitary chat usually helped.

"Yuki, whatcha doin?" Hikaru inquired, pausing in the hallway to chat.

"Um, nothing Hikaru. Just….going to my room," Yuki mumbled, feeling uncomfortable despite the fact that Hikaru was the only teammate she really talked to.

"Oh, okay. Well if you want to hang out or go eat dinner together, let me know. I'll just be in the common area watching some tv," Hikaru gave a bright smile, which Yuki attempted to return, before continuing on her way. Yuki sighed; would she ever be comfortable just holding a conversation with a friend?

Sitting on her bed, right up against the corner where the wall met the bed, Yuki held Fifi in cupped hands. The small alien sat limp in her palms.

"Fifi, I don't understand. Izumi never messes up," Yuki frowned in contemplation.

"I don't know what she could be thinking, Yuki, but I know you should just keep yourself safe and happy," whether the alien doll was really speaking to her, or Yuki was just imagining it, she wasn't sure. Yuki sighed, tying Fifi back to her belt loop. "Go have dinner with Hikaru," Fifi said in closing. Yuki nodded, getting up and making her way towards the commons.

* * *

Izumi wasn't stupid. She knew her fascination of Yuki, while mostly out of curiosity, was also due to a slight attraction to the left fielder. She knew she was losing the battle over Hiroki, even though she did not like to admit it, and Yuki was proving to be quite the good distraction. Today was their first day at Camp, and she was going to make the most of it. The majority of the day had been spent training, but tensions had ridden high, and Izumi could not get a hit, could not focus. As frustrated as she was, she was very happy when practice was over.

"First showers-"  
"MINE!" Izumi stopped mid-step, jaw agape as Yoko rushed past her like a flurry of wind.

"GOD DAMNIT YOKO! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID DYE-HEAD!" Seira soon stampeded past, followed by a rush of the rest of the team. Before Yuki could walk by, Izumi grabbed her wrist.

"Yuki, come with me," Her tone left no room for argument. Yuki's right hand, not held captive by Izumi's own, shot to her waist, where Fifi sat dutifully. Hikaru, carrying equipment towards their group house, paused briefly.

"You okay Yuki?" She asked, shooting a glare towards Izumi. Yuki visibly swallowed.

"Y…Yeah Hikaru. I'll see you at dinner?" Hikaru nodded, smiling at Yuki. She shot one last warning glace at Izumi before walking away. Yuki looked back at Izumi, eyes locking, before being pulled away.

"Just follow me."

* * *

It was a game, really. That's all it was. Izumi had pulled and guided Yuki out into the woods. A quaint little place, a shed here, a basketball hoop there, nothing important and nobody around. Izumi felt the predator in her come out, a smirk sliding onto her lips. Yuki, for all she was worth, looked terrified. Fuel to the fire. Before she knew what she was doing, Izumi had Yuki pressed against a tree, hands pawing all over. Yuki made a sound, not a moan or groan, more of a whimper. Izumi didn't falter. Her mouth seared a trail from Yuki's neck to her ear. "You want this. I want this. This is good for both of us. And I'm sure I could help you a lot more than our co-captain," the last part was a growl, Izumi's handing pushing up underneath Yuki's shirt, her frustrations and worries coming out as physical wanting.

"Don't listen to her Yuki. Break away and go back. Go back Yuki!" The doll was shouting, and Yuki had a moment to wonder if Izumi could hear it before the girl's hands traveled in the opposite direction. Casting one last forlorn glance towards the doll, Yuki gave in.

The walk back was silent, neither girl wanted to speak. Izumi kept her eyes straight ahead of her, making sure she was on the right path back to the camp house. Yuki kept her gaze firmly on Izumi. Their hands were interlocked.

* * *

_Why did Fifi have to be missing_? Izumi thought with a frown, _And why, of course, did Hikaru have to be the one to point it out?_ Izumi frowned as Hikaru rushed around, taking control while Ryo searched for the doll. Yuki's sudden feinting had started everyone, and practice was called for the rest of the day. No one was really sure what to do. Ryo was out searching, but should the rest of them search too? How should they take care of Yuki? No one really knew the answers to any of these questions. So instead, the team sat in the dining area, waiting for the Captain to come back with news.

"Izumi"  
"Yoshimoto"

"What did you do to her?" The glare was fierce, and Izumi was almost taken aback. She'd never seen Hikaru this genuinely angry.

"I'm pretty sure that's none of your concern, _Co-Captain_," She used an icy tone to combat the anger.

"I'm pretty sure it is now that I have a leftfielder who is unfit to play, and a friend who is more distant than ever," Hikaru was speaking in low tones and Izumi smirked. Intimidation was not Hikaru's forte; it was Izumi's.

"Worry about yourself Yoshimoto. Maybe you should actually make the team do something other than sit here and rot waiting for our no good captain to come back," With that, Izumi left, heading towards the showers. Hopefully the tension forming in her neck and shoulders would ease away with the help of some hot water.

* * *

Pre-Dinner was awkward, to say the least. No one wanted to eat without Ryo, and no one wanted to talk about Yuki; not after what the Coach had told them about her past. Izumi felt uncomfortable about the situation, but didn't let it faze her. No strings attached, right? Hikaru seemed less surprised then everyone else. _Did Yuki tell her? Are they really that close?_ Izumi scowled at the thought. She wanted Hikaru to be as upset as the rest of them, as irrational as it was.

"Oh well, I can call my mother in the morning and get this worked out. We'll have a new left fielder by noon," It was a dismissive statement, and all eyes in the room turned to her.

"What the FU-"  
"Izumi you can't do that"

"Himuro. That. Won't. Be. Necessary," It was Hikaru, and if she could, daggers and laser beams would be shooting out of her eyes. Izumi knew it wasn't necessary. The team would get Yuki back on her feet, and everything would be fine. All she wanted was for Hikaru to hurt like the rest of them.

* * *

The team did as predicted; they all tried to confront Yuki at once. She rolled her eyes, heaving the bat onto her shoulder. On her way out the door, she grabbed a baseball. _Stupid idiots. She hates large crowds, why would that work?_ Once outside she pulled her bathrobe a little closer to her body. This had to be done. She turned and watched as one after one the team attempted to bring Yuki back. Izumi scoffed. Being sure to cut Hikaru and Ryo off mid plea, Izumi shouted.

"Yuki!"

The line drive was aimed straight at the girls head. Izumi knew it was irresponsible. That kind of blow to the head could cause major damage. She just hoped the strange, silent girl would catch her hit.

* * *

The game was important. Hori Private played dirty, but Izumi had found a way past it. Yuki was their last hope. Izumi let her thoughts drift, watching the girl slowly walk towards the batter's box. They hadn't spoken since camp. Hadn't had anymore "no strings attached" rendezvous and Izumi could feel every ounce of tension in her body. Snapping back to focus, Izumi concentrated on Yuki and Yano. The unexpected was always the best aspect of their little game.

"Izumi," It was quiet to everyone else, but Izumi heard the voice and giggle loud and clear. She knew what she had to do. Watching the ball leave Yano's hand, Izumi bound off the third base. They were cutting it close, but she was putting her trust in Yuki. The ball contacted, bounding off the bat as Izumi touched down on home plate. The crowd's cheers, along with their teammates, were endless.

* * *

Getting off the bus was a good feeling for all the girls, having won their first official game. Each girl gave hugs and departed with promises of a fun practice the next day. Yuki, standing with Hikaru, began to walk towards their shared dorm.

"Yuki…come with me," It was a request, not a demand. Yuki turned to look at Izumi. The girls eyes were pleading, not predatory. Izumi smiled. Yuki glanced at Hikaru, gave her a sad smile, and turned to Izumi. Outstretching her arm she waited. Izumi took the hint, interlocking their hands.

"We need this."


	5. Morimura and Tokashiki

Thinking about these two characters makes me very, very excited for youmacon. I really, really, really dislike this chapter. I wish I could write it better, but I can't really write from either of their perspectives…

I don't own Princess Nine.

**That's not sugar, its crack.**

**Morimura and Tokashiki**

Blonde. So blonde. So much blonde. So much goddamn blonde freaking hair.

* * *

As much as Yoko hated the training camp from hell, there were some definite perks. The spa bathroom, the great food, the team building exercises, all of which were great fun and cause for excitement, but the thing Yoko loved about camp was the sleeping arrangements.

"It's like we're having a sleepover!" The words of their team manager rung in her head and she smiled, pulling her pajama top over her head. Seeing her teammates sleeping patterns always gave her a good laugh. Mao usually kept to herself, staying securely in her sleeping bag while Ryo, on the other hand, tossed and turned. Nene sprawled, one leg in and one out, and Kanako stayed curled in the fetal position all night long. Hikaru needed some form of teddy bear, and Yuki usually ended up as her victim. Koharu looked the most relaxed of all of them, not bothering to even attempt to stay in her sleeping bag, completely loose. Izumi often laid flat on her stomach, Yoko assumed so she wouldn't mess up her hair. And then, there was Seira and herself. Seira had changed her sleeping position each night they had been at camp, and would probably do the same again tonight. Yoko smiled, each night she inched closer and closer to the sprinter without the hotheaded girl noticing. Tonight, she was sure she'd make contact. Running her brush one last time through her hair, Yoko joined her team in their common bedroom.

* * *

"Good night Mao,"  
"Good night Ryo,"  
"Good night Kanako,"  
"Good night Ne-"  
"Oh. My God. Do we have to do this every. Single. Night!" The growl coming from Izumi's sleeping bag was fierce, quieting the room save for Koharu's muted chuckles. Ryo glanced nervously to the side before staring at the ceiling once more.

"Um…Sorry, Izumi. Good night everyone…" The captain trailed, turning uncomfortably to her side. Satisfied, Izumi relaxed into her pillow. Yoko sighed, rolling to her side to get closer to Seira. The red head was quickly falling asleep, as was apparent by her slowing breaths. Yoko kept inching closer until her shoulder bumped lightly into Seira's, holding her breath.

"Yoko…"  
"Hm?"

"Is your hair…..naturally….blonde…?" Seira was asleep by the word blonde, and Yoko huffed. That was something only she and her hairdresser would ever know.

"You mean senior…" She said it with a smile before falling asleep.

* * *

Watching Seira get hit the baseball her first at bat was heartbreaking. Yoko wanted to run out onto the field and make sure the redhead was okay, but she knew she couldn't. Yoko had no reason to be on the field, she was the seventh batter and Seira was the first, so she gripped the railing in their dugout until her knuckles turned white, watching Hikaru lend a helping hand.

"He was aiming directly at Seira's head on purpose!"

"He's aiming at our heads on purpose!" Yoko had to give that reaction, everyone knew her face was her most important asset, but just under the surface she was worried about Seira.

* * *

"Look Seira look! I caught it! I caught it!"  
"Shut up and throw it you idiot!"  
"The idiot was uncalled for!" As the ball whizzed to Hikaru's glove, and shortly thereafter Mao's, Seira smiled. Yoko really did care about the team, obviously she had been practicing if she was able to catch that ball, and then get it to Hikaru. She smiled, as much as she fought and bickered with the obnoxious blonde pop wannabe, she absolutely adored her. The stupid way she would do her makeup on the bus to their games, the dumb flower in her hair, even her ridiculous tan; she loved the things that they fought about most.

"Maybe when this is all over, I can show you that I'm not such a mean senior,"

* * *

They weren't going to give up, not yet. Even if their captain was being a negative nancy, and had given up hope, they wouldn't. Yoko had made it on base, only to be followed by an out by both Mao and Ryo. It wasn't looking good.

"Come on Seira! Show these boys how manly you are!"  
"SHUT UP DYE HEAD!" Despite the threat, Seira smiled. Maybe, finally, she would get the chance to really spend time with her favorite blonde. The pitch was thrown, and instantly her bat dropped into a bunt. She was bounding away from home plate before the catcher even registered the hit.

"You call that a hit! You're the moron!"  
"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!"

Reaching first base was the best rush she could ask for. Seeing Yoko jump onto the base like a little kid was even more satisfying. Hikaru getting on base was a given, the girl was the mvp in softball for a reason. And then, there was Koharu. Everything was riding on the small girl, who hadn't gotten a single hit the entire day. Watching the strikes go by was painful for all the girls on bases, and all help felt lost. The power hitter would never let her team down though, and the ball sailed "into orbit", as the announcer for the game proclaimed. Running into the dugout, Seira was instantly enveloped into Yoko's arms.

"We can do this, can't we!" The blonde cheered quietly, staring out to the field where Izumi stood waiting. Seira glanced down to Yoko, then out at Izumi.

"Yeah…yeah we can Yoko," The sincere tone made Yoko glance up once more to look intently at Seira's face and into the one eye that was visible, "See, I'm not such a mean senior after all, am I?" Yoko shook her head lightly, leaning further against Seira.

"Seira?"  
"Yeah blondie?" A soft fist thudded into her side.  
"Can we stay together…once this is all over?"

Izumi ran just as fast, if not faster, than Seira had.

"Yeah Yoko…I think we can."

* * *

They had lost, and as devastating as it was, Seira was happy. They had met at the locker room and eaten pizza, reminiscing over the season past and planning for the next. Yoko's hand was gripped tightly in Seira's beneath the table. "I should probably get going soon. My parents are coming home to fight some more tomorrow, and I need to pack up some stuff," Seira trailed.

"Oh? Where are you going Seira?" Kanako asked for the group. Yoko beamed.

"She's staying at my house for the weekend! It's going to be so exciting!" The entire team froze, an air of worry spreading through the room. Seira shifted her eyes and Yoko, oblivious to the tension, continued beaming.

"What the hell?"  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Um….."  
"I thought you guys hated each other?" Koharu, always the blunt one.

"Yeah! Every time you're around each other all you do is fight!" Hikaru, also, not very subtle. Seira groaned. This topic was coming up way too soon for her liking, but with Yoko attached at her hip, there was no avoiding it.

"Well….I need somewhere to stay….so why not with –"  
"HER SWEETHEART!" Yoko interrupted loudly. The room froze, again.

"WHAT THE FU-"  
"Yoko, now would be the time to flee before we get bombarded with questions!" Seira shouted, halfway out the door, Yoko in tow. The team watched, an uproar coming from the locker room. Izumi, ever knowing, just smiled.

"Just leave them alone. I'm sure they've got a lot of makeup work to do for all their fighting this season…"

* * *

**AN:And the lived happily ever after. The end.**


	6. Mita and Natsume

This couple came from some numbers game Melyssa and I played one time, and the more I think about it, the cuter it gets. I actually really like how this chapter turned out, so I hope whoever is reading this, enjoys.

I don't own Princess Nine.

**That's not sugar, its crack.**

**Mita and Natsume**

**

* * *

**

Everyone has a type. Hikaru likes cool guys, real smooth talkers, which is why we didn't work out. Yoko likes pretty boys, while Seira likes rough guys. Ryo never seemed interested in me, the geek, but maybe her nerdy clone will be. I hope so.

It was a well known fact that Kanako Mita of the Kisaragi Girls baseball team was not social. She did not attend parties and she most definitely did not date. Kanako kept to herself on the weekends, keeping herself hostage until all her school work was completed and then some. The most social interaction Kanako Mita could handle was what she got at school and on the baseball field. She needed nothing more than what she had, her few close teammates and her books. Boys were not and would not be a priority in her life. So when Spring hit, and all her teammates caught boy-fever, she was less than pleased.

"Oh come on Hikaru, spill! What exactly have you got planned for Ishimaru tonight?" Yoko's question brought on catcalls and lewd gestures from the rest of the team causing Kanako to scowl. It seemed like Hikaru had finally found a boy who could match her step for step in the energy department, unlike her last boyfriend. The poor fool had come to every single one of their games and cheered Hikaru on with all his might, but all the girl ever said about him was that he was too serious and not nearly spontaneous enough. Kanako shook her head.

"Hikaru, didn't you only break up with …" Kanako paused. For the life of her she could not remember his name!  
"Oh you mean Seishiro?" Hikaru shrugged off with a bored tone, causing Ryo to look away in discomfort, "I guess you could say he just wasn't my type. He only focused on his school work, and he never wanted to go to karaoke with me! It was such a drag."

"Hikaru that's just how he is! You can't hold that against him," Ryo spoke up, scowl on her face. Kanako wasn't sure why Ryo was so offended, but was quickly given clarification.

"Sorry Ryo, really. He tried, really hard, but we just didn't….click right. Sorry for crushing your best friend's hopes and dreams!" It was a joke that caused most of the team to laugh, Ryo and Kanako just frowned. "Ryo, I'll tell you what. Find someone who's just like him; nerdy. That should work better than I did," Hikaru, obviously done with talking about her ex, turned back to the other girls and in hushed tones continued to talk about her plans for the evening. Ryo let out a long sigh before neatly folding her uniform and pulling her casual clothes on.

"Ryo?"  
"What is it Kanako?" The gears in Ryo's head worked furiously, hoping Kanako would ask what she hoped was next.

"Would you….." Kanako drawled, giving Ryo the chance to clasp onto her hands and stare pleadingly into her eyes, "uh, what are you doing?"  
"Of course I'll introduce you to Seishiro!" Ryo burst, drawing stares from the rest of the team.  
"Um, thanks, but I just wanted to know if you would study with me this weekend-"  
"Oh come on Ryo! You know miss goody-two shoes here doesn't date!" Kanako was interrupted harshly by Seira.  
"Oh you mean senior, don't be so harsh! She sure seemed to hit it off with the Hori boys, right?" Yoko answered with a snicker, causing Kanako to blanch. She was _terrified_ of the Hori boys, and would be content with life if she never had to see them again. Unfortunately, there was baseball.

"Never mind Ryo. I'll study by myself…." Kanako pushed her way to the door of the shed, attempting to make a hasty exit.  
"Kanako come back!" The captain's cries fell on deaf ears, and Kanako was long gone. "Jesus you guys! You didn't have to be so mean! That's it. You're running laps next practice!"  
"Pffft. Like that's ANY problem!" Seira boasted, but the girls had pushed Ryo's limit for the day,  
"Okay. Instead, Seira, you can practice fielding. With Izumi as your batter!" A collective groan could be heard around the world.

* * *

"Oh hey Brain! What's up?" Hiroki Takasugi was loud and cheerful as he entered the library, gaining glares from several students and teachers alike.  
"Could you at least keep it down? I'm studying for finals. I just wish I had someone to study with," Seishiro rubbed a speck of dust off his glasses before looking at the star batter, who rarely graced the library with his presence.  
"Oh yeah. I figured I'd swing by and pick up some books too. Thank God I have Izumi to help me, or else I'd never pass!" Seishiro gave the man a puzzled look.  
"You mean you don't study with Ryo?"  
"I love Tofu, but let's be honest here Brain. She's not the brightest crayon in the box or the sharpest tool in the shed. But damn can she pitch. And that's why I love her," It was lame, and the cheesy grin he wore didn't help, but Seishiro couldn't help but smile at Hiroki.  
"Yeah. She's never been big on her studies, that's for sure…By the way, Takasugi,"  
"What is it?"  
"Could I maybe join your study group?" Takasugi laughed at the suggestion.  
"Sorry Brain. Izumi is very….protective of what little time she gets of me to herself. Why not ask your girlfriend, Tofu's best friend?" Seishiro groaned.  
"Ryo didn't tell you? Hikaru broke up with me not that long ago…"  
"Ah. Sorry Brain. No worries though, I'm sure you'll find another girl soon. Just show them that sweet sensitive artist side, they'll fall for you like they do for me!" Seishiro groaned louder, and the two boys were quickly escorted out of the library by frustrated students.  
"Now what!"

* * *

Kanako smiled , walking towards the oden bar. After being completely humiliated in front of the team, Ryo had caught up to her. In apology, she invited the shortstop to come eat dinner on the house at the bar. The only other time Kanako had visited the restaurant, there had been a tragedy happening before their eyes. She hoped tonight would be less eventful.

* * *

Seishiro liked to eat at Ryo's at least twice a week just to ensure he could keep up with his friend's day to day life. After the depressing encounter with Hiroki, he had decided that a night at the oden bar would be good for him.

* * *

Neither Kanako nor Seishiro, distracted by their own thoughts, noticed the approaching figure. In what could only be described as slapstick clumsiness, Seishiro and Kanako collided, falling to the ground, and losing their glasses.  
"Oh god! My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" Kanako groaned, patting the ground frantically, Seishiro laughing and following suit. "What's so funny!" Kanako snapped, still on a desperate search.  
"It's just…you sounded like Velma from Scooby-Doo, and I couldn't help myself!" He exclaimed, triumphantly finding his glasses and sliding them onto his nose. With clearer vision, he quickly spotted Kanako's fallen glasses and handed them back to her.  
"Thanks, I don't know how I ever survived baseball as Tami without my glasses….hey. Aren't you Ryo's friend, Seishiro Natsume?" Kanako quickly thanked whatever higher power for having heard his name earlier in the day. Seishiro stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"Y-Yeah. That's me. You're from the baseball team right? Shortstop?"  
"Kanako Mita,"  
"Well, very nice to meet you Kanako. Sorry for knocking you over!" He gave a slight bow from the waist, Kanako turned bright red.  
"No, no. That was all my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"  
"Well, at least let me buy you dinner to make up for it, okay?" Seishiro pulled the door to the bar open, ushering Kanako inside. "Good afternoon Mrs. Hayakawa!" Seishiro greeted happily. The regulars of the bar recognized the boy and shouted incoherent greetings in response. Kanako gaped at the amount of people crowded into the small restaurant in disbelief. How were the Hayakawa's not rich with this much business!  
"Oh! You're one of Ryo's teammates right? Welcome, welcome! Ever since you girls made it big, this place never has an empty seat!" Shino seemed happy, juggling three plates and rushing to get back behind the counter to work on the next order. "I may just have to hire some help!" Seishiro chuckled at the poor woman before leading Kanako to the bar.  
"Just order whatever you want, okay?" Kanako gave a slight nod. "So where is Ryo? I figured she would at least be here helping you when it's so busy!" Seishiro exaggeratedly glanced around the room, trying to spot the small girl.  
"She told me she'd be home later. She had wanted to see Takasugi before coming home," Kanako spoke up from her spot, staring squarely at the bar in front of her. Seishiro was cute, she couldn't deny that, and by the way Hikaru had described him….Kanako shook her head. She had no time for boys, just studying.  
"Oh. Ha, Izumi won't be to happy about that, by the way he made it sound…" Seishiro trailed off, returning his attention to Kanako. "So, do you have any plans for the weekend?" He asked idly, attempting to make friendly chitchat. He made sure to catch Shino's eye and wave her over to get their orders out of the way.  
"Well, finals are coming up, which means I won't be leaving my house….I know how lame that sounds, but I just want to study," Kanako was blushing, refusing to make eye contact with the boy, obviously he would think that was a terrible way to spend a weekend. Contrary to her belief, Seishiro's hands slammed down on the bar, and had he been drinking anything, he would have spit it out.  
"Can I join you!" He shouted, causing everyone in the bar to turn towards them. Seishiro, clearly embarrassed, turned to the patrons and said his apologies, before looking once more to Kanako. "I've been trying to find someone to study with for the _longest_ time. If it's not any bother, could I study with you?"  
Flustered and taken off guard, all Kanako could do was nod.

* * *

Textbooks in hand, Seishiro happily made his way through the city. He didn't typically enjoy riding his bike, it was something the jocks seemed to claim as their own, but the distance between his house and Kanako's was too much for him to simply walk. While walking to school with Ryo in the morning was no problem, and even when he woke up extra early to see Hikaru at her dorm and walked all the way there, it was nothing compared to the strange route he had to take to the Mita's.  
"Oh well. At least I can finally study with someone."

* * *

Kanako was nervous. She didn't know what she was supposed to wear, or if she was supposed to make snacks, or god forbid what she was supposed to tell her father. Boys did not visit the Mita household, so Kanako had nothing to base the upcoming experience off of.  
"Kanako!" She knew the bellow, and was quickly greeted by her father's out of shape form. He was wearing slacks, but his bunny slippers and bathrobe did not help his professional appearance. Kanako put her palm to her face, sighing heavily. She hoped he would change before Seishiro arrived in their home, "You have a friend coming over today right? She's going to help you study?" Another sigh.  
"Dad, it's not a she. His name is Seishiro Natsume, he's one of Ryo's friends." Kanako silently counted down in her head. 3…2…  
"A BOY!" At that, the doorbell chimed. Mr. Mita stomped over to the front door of their home and whipped open the door. Standing before him, Seishiro stood happily, a large smile on his face.  
"Good afternoon sir! I hope it isn't a problem that I study here today," Seishiro gave a polite bow from the waist only to meet the intense glare of the man.  
"What are your intentions with my daughter?"  
"DAD!"

* * *

Due to Kanako's insistent pleading, the older Mita man let Seishiro enter his home. Kanako had ushered the boy into the living area, giving the suspicious man the chance to run back to his office.  
"Misaki? Yes, it's principal Mita. I need information about one of your students at the boy's school…"

* * *

Lying their books across the table, Kanako couldn't help but notice the extreme similarities between their class work. Advanced Placement Governmental Studies, Intermediate Physics, Calculus, European Literature, the only difference being their electives.  
"So is art class fun?" Kanako inquired, glancing at the thick, colorful book. Seishiro nodded.  
"Yeah, unfortunately right now we mostly focus on studying the great artists of the past. What I really want to do is draw…but I guess that's what our lab time is for," At the mention of lab, Seishiro's cheeks flared pink, Kanako decided not to ask. "Why did you decide to take Home Ec.?"  
"My father put me in the class. He said I needed to learn to be more lady like. The class is fun, but I don't see a need to take it," Kanako scowled. The girls in her class were absolutely obnoxious. Seishiro nodded in agreement.  
"I don't see why you need to take that class. You seem pretty lady like to me, especially compared to Ryo or the rest of your teammates!" He grinned, and Kanako couldn't help but smile back. "So what do you want to start on first?"  
"Government studies. Definitely government studies…"

* * *

Two hours later, the two students sat side by side, slumped over their notes. Seishiro groaned as he worked out his last calculus problem. "Done! Finally!" He cheered, throwing his arms in the air in victory. Kanako laughed, setting her pencil in her book.  
"Want to take a break? We should have some snacks or something…" She trailed starting to stand up. Seishiro nodded enthusiastically, setting his head in his hands on the table.  
"I'll be waiting here. I'll get my notes out for physics so we can start on that next." He gave her another smile, and with a blush Kanako rushed out of the room.

She was not expecting to bump into her father.  
"Dad? What are you doing out here?" She asked, giving him a questioning stare. The principal broke into a cold sweat.  
"Oh, oh, um, nothing dear nothing! I was just on my way to….my office! Yes, my office."  
"But your office is in the other direction…"  
"Oh my goodness, Kanako, you're right! Silly me! Hahahaha!" His fake laughter followed him as he quickly retreated down the hallway. Kanako shook her head in disbelief before continuing to the kitchen.

* * *

Seishiro didn't bother to move his head from its new found spot on the table when the door opened, instead opting for a mumbled greeting of, "That was quick!"  
"Seishiro Natsume. I know all about you, boy," Seishiro about had a heart attack at the voice.  
"M-M-M-Mr. Mita. Sir!"  
"Top of your class, valedictorian of your junior high, son of Juunpei Natusme and heir to Natsume Inc. Quite impressive," The principal paced in front of the boy, not making eye contact. Seishiro gulped.  
"Y-Yes sir,"  
"So I have just one thing to ask you…" The older man paused, Seishiro didn't say a word. "WOULD YOU LIKE AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Eyes wide and frantic, a cold sweat breaking across his forehead, Seishiro knew the principal was being serious. Seishiro took a moment to clear his throat before responding,  
"No disrespect, sir, but I'd rather not have an arranged marriage with anyone." Mita stared at the boy for a few moments longer before letting out a nervous laugh.  
"Right. Right. Of course. That was a test, boy. Just a test…" With that, the principal quickly fled the room.  
"That was…strange."

* * *

Kanako let out a tired groan. Her head was in her hands, her pencil was thoroughly chewed on, and her physics was far from completed or understood.  
"I just can't get this!" She sighed, throwing her hands in the air. Seishiro gave a small chuckle.  
"Here. You just have to plug this number here into this…"  
"Yeah…okay….OH!" With that, it all clicked. Kanako completed the rest of her problems without a hitch, and squealed happily when she finished. Seishiro offered her an encouraging smile.  
"See? Not that bad, huh?"  
"Thank you so much!" Before she knew what she was doing, Kanako had thrown her arms around Seishiro's shoulders, her lips pressed against his cheek.

The radiant red heat coming from both their cheeks was bright enough to serve as a stop light.

* * *

"Well, um, thanks for letting me study with you," Seishiro's books were tucked neatly in his backpack, his hands fumbling at his sides. Kanako nodded, concentrating on his shoes.  
"Yeah…no problem. Thanks for all your help," Seishiro smiled at the short girl, before grabbing her chin in his hand, leaning over to lock his lips to her. Their glasses clinked together briefly, and Kanako couldn't help the urge to pop her foot into the air, leaning closer to the boy. Before Kanako was really ready to end the kiss she felt Seishiro pull back. Sporting a deep red blush, Seishiro began walking backwards.  
"My last girlfriend told me that spontaneity was a good thing. I don't know, I think I like to plan things out more…um…See ya!" And with that, he turned away from her, hopped on his bike and pedaled away. Kanako stood at her front door, hand held to her lips. She didn't' want to stop the goofy grin spreading across her cheeks.  
"Maybe I can make time for boys."

* * *

His blush had faded by the time he arrived at his house, and with a sigh he stepped down from his bike.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have turned down that arranged marriage offer…" He trailed. The phrase, _No I do not want an arranged marriage_, run in his head and he paused. Hikaru leaving had hurt, and his grip tightened on the handlebars. With one deep breath in, he let the words fade, instead choosing to remember the feeling of Kanako's lips pressed to his own. Exhaling with a smile, Seishiro turned to enter his house. "I hope she likes me."


End file.
